Dyslexia
Description Dyslexia is a reading disorder that is genetic, however, it is not confirmed. Individuals are often first identified when they have significant difficulty with spelling and / or reading, even though their intelligence is normal. Though most children are ready to learn reading by kindergarten or first grade, children with dyslexia often can't grasp the basics of reading by that time. Talk with your doctor if your child's reading level is below what's expected for his or her age or if you notice other signs of dyslexia. When dyslexia goes undiagnosed and untreated, childhood reading difficulties continue into adulthood. Symptoms Before school Signs that a young child may be at risk of dyslexia include: * Late talking * Learning new words slowly * Problems forming words correctly, such as reversing sounds in words or confusing words that sound alike * Problems remembering or naming letters, numbers and colors * Difficulty learning nursery rhymes or playing rhyming games School age Once your child is in school, dyslexia signs and symptoms may become more apparent, including: * Reading well below the expected level for age * Problems processing and understanding what he or she hears * Difficulty finding the right word or forming answers to questions * Problems remembering the sequence of things * Difficulty seeing (and occasionally hearing) similarities and differences in letters and words * Inability to sound out the pronunciation of an unfamiliar word * Difficulty spelling * Spending an unusually long time completing tasks that involve reading or writing * Avoiding activities that involve reading Teens and adults Dyslexia signs in teens and adults are similar to those in children. Some common dyslexia signs and symptoms in teens and adults include: * Difficulty reading, including reading aloud * Slow and labor-intensive reading and writing * Problems spelling * Avoiding activities that involve reading * Mispronouncing names or words, or problems retrieving words * Trouble understanding jokes or expressions that have a meaning not easily understood from the specific words (idioms), such as "piece of cake" meaning "easy" * Spending an unusually long time completing tasks that involve reading or writing * Difficulty summarizing a story * Trouble learning a foreign language * Difficulty memorizing * Difficulty doing math problems Medication There are currently no known medication for dyslexia. Treatment There's no known way to correct the underlying brain abnormality that causes dyslexia — dyslexia is a lifelong problem. However, early detection and evaluation to determine specific needs and appropriate treatment can improve success. Educational techniques Dyslexia is treated using specific educational approaches and techniques, and the sooner the intervention begins, the better. Psychological testing will help your child's teachers develop a suitable teaching program. Teachers may use techniques involving hearing, vision and touch to improve reading skills. Helping a child use several senses to learn — for example, listening to a taped lesson and tracing with a finger the shape of the letters used and the words spoken — can help in processing the information. Treatment focuses on helping your child: * Learn to recognize and use the smallest sounds that make up words (phonemes) * Understand that letters and strings of letters represent these sounds and words (phonics) * Comprehend what he or she is reading * Read aloud to build reading accuracy, speed and expression (fluency) * Build a vocabulary of recognized and understood words If available, tutoring sessions with a reading specialist can be helpful for many children with dyslexia. If your child has a severe reading disability, tutoring may need to occur more frequently, and progress may be slower. Individual education plan In the United States, schools have a legal obligation to take steps to help children diagnosed with dyslexia with their learning problems. Talk to your child's teacher about setting up a meeting to create a structured, written plan that outlines your child's needs and how the school will help him or her succeed. This is called an Individualized Education Plan (IEP). Early treatment Children with dyslexia who get extra help in kindergarten or first grade often improve their reading skills enough to succeed in grade school and high school. Children who don't get help until later grades may have more difficulty learning the skills needed to read well. They're likely to lag behind academically and may never be able to catch up. A child with severe dyslexia may never have an easy time reading, but he or she can learn skills that improve reading and develop strategies to improve school performance and quality of life. What parents can do You play a key role in helping your child succeed. Take these steps: * Address the problem early. If you suspect your child has dyslexia, talk to your child's doctor. Early intervention can improve success. * Read aloud to your child. It's best if you start when your child is 6 months old or even younger. Try listening to recorded books with your child. When your child is old enough, read the stories together after your child hears them. * Work with your child's school. Talk to your child's teacher about how the school will help him or her succeed. You are your child's best advocate. * Encourage reading time. To improve reading skills, a child must practice reading. Encourage your child to read. * Set an example for reading. Designate a time each day to read something of your own while your child reads — this sets an example and supports your child. Show your child that reading can be enjoyable. What adults with dyslexia can do Success in employment can be difficult for adults struggling with dyslexia. To help achieve your goals: * Seek evaluation and instructional help with reading and writing, regardless of your age * Ask about additional training and reasonable accommodations from your employer or academic institution under the Americans with Disabilities Act Academic problems don't necessarily mean a person with dyslexia can't succeed. Capable students with dyslexia can be highly successful, given the right resources. Many people with dyslexia are creative and bright, and may be gifted in math, science or the arts. Some even have successful writing careers. References https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dyslexia/symptoms-causes/syc-20353552 https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dyslexia/diagnosis-treatment/drc-20353557